


A Private Moment

by Basingstoke



Category: Smallville
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-28
Updated: 2002-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke





	A Private Moment

Clark slumped against a tree, his knees bent. He couldn't look away.

Up in his bedroom, Lex was kissing Victoria's arms, slowly. She was smiling and naked. He was shirtless and intent.

Clark was being such a pervert. He told himself he was going to get caught. He told himself he was going to get arrested. He told himself he was going to hell. But he couldn't make himself _stop._

Lex rubbed his cheek over Victoria's inner arm and touched his mouth to her breast. There were three walls, drawn bed curtains and a hundred feet between him and Clark. It was a _private moment._

Victoria leaned back and Lex hovered over her, tonguing her nipple. Clark _ought_ to be ogling her. She was classy and gorgeous, everything that Clark would have expected Lex's girlfriend to be and nobody he'd ever have a chance with himself.

But Clark was looking at Lex. He had a tattoo in the small of his back; Clark wanted desperately to see the design. There was a scar across his left bicep, and Clark wanted to know what it was from.

Lex closed his mouth over Victoria's nipple, smiling slightly, and Clark wanted Lex to look at him like that.

Bad enough when he was watching Lana make out with Whitney. At least then Lana was _outside_ and had all her clothes on.

Lex did something with his hand and Victoria gasped and Clark wanted that to be _him_\--

Clark slid down the tree and pressed his hands between his knees. He wasn't going to jerk off. He had to draw the line somewhere, even if it was way past where it should have been.

\--God, Lex was taking off his pants, and any minute now Clark was going to see him all--

This wasn't the first time he'd been out here. He kept telling himself it would be the last. He pressed his hands between his knees, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

end.


End file.
